An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is generally a device that provides finite power to a load in response to a primary power source failure or disruption. This power ensures that the load and related systems continue operating notwithstanding the power event. For example, an UPS may be used to replace or supplement a primary power source in the event of a power failure (e.g., a blackout) or power sag (e.g., a brownout). This UPS functionality may prevent data loss and downtime in business environments were reliability is critical (e.g., data centers, stock exchanges, etc.), and may safeguard the general public in environments were momentary downtime may result in injury or even loss of life (e.g., emergency call centers, military installations, etc.). Furthermore, this UPS functionality may keep power flowing to devices long enough for all data to be saved and for the devices to be shut down properly. UPS technology, therefore, while often overlooked and in the background, plays a central role in reliably delivering services in almost every technology space.